Hidden from view drabbles
by dragon.n.doggod
Summary: A very short drabble/set of drabbles: Struggling to get over the pain and the scars that haunt him, Shirou's courted by two males with two different reasons. Can he get over their actions? And will he chose the right one that will treat him right?
1. Just a touch

******Title**: Hidden from view  
******Rating**: G  
******Characters/Pairings**: Yonekuni/Shirou, Oushou/Shirou  
******Series**: Sex Pistols  
******Part of**: Alt Universe, side drabble set after Intertwining of a hurricane.  
******Notes/Warnings**: A very short drabble: Struggling to get over the pain and the scars that haunt him, Shirou's courted by two males with two different reasons. Can he get over their actions? And will he chose the right one that will treat him right?

Biting down on his lip, wanting to lean into the gentle touch. The fingertips that trailed down his cheek before the palm cupped his cheek while a thumb rubbed against his bottom lip. Glancing at the blue-eyed blond, the clenching in his chest as his heart tripped. He wanted more than anything to give into the faint touches of Yonekuni as the heavyweight trailed his hand down to the side of his neck.

Fingertips that had been so gentle and so comforting, slowly helping paused and froze at the beginning of the scars that his shirt hidden. Everything that he had been through, all the hell and the torture, attempting to place everything behind him seemed to stop everything. Looking away from the uncomfortable look that the reptile wore, feeling him drop his hand and look away from him before pushing himself to his feet.

Stomach clenching even more, his hand coming up to rest on the swell of his stomach and the child that lay beneath his hand. He watched as Yonekuni mumbled an excuse, giving him a strained smile before leaving him alone in his bedroom. Clenching his eyes close, bowing his head to held back the sound that would have joined the tears that slipped free, falling onto his clenched hands.

He didn't see the worry in dark eyes from the doorway before the person slipped into his room and knelt at his feet. The fingers on his chin, living his head up and the scars that marred his skin. He remembered the words that Oushou gave him and as the snake leaned in, he closed his eyes and started to fully believe what his soul had been telling him.


	2. a slight slip

******Title**: A slight slip  
******Rating**: PG  
******Character/Pairings**: Yonekuni/Shirou, Oushou/Shirou  
******Part of**: Alt Universe, side drabbles set after Intertwining of a hurricane. Follows Hidden from view: Just a touch  
******Notes/Warnings**: Struggling to get over the pain and the scars that haunt him, Shirou's courted by two males with two different reasons. Can he get over their actions? And will he chose the right one that will treat him right? A slip of the tongue and everyone seems to know what he went through.

He couldn't stand the looks that Yonekuni's brother had been giving him as well as the pitying glances that the lightweight gave him when he saw him. The whispered words behind hands, talking about him in hushed voices and wondering, contemplating if he was some how at fault. Body stiffening as his imagination began to run wild, shoulders tensing and the clenching of his teeth.

What he thought and what was actually happening were completely different. It was true that he thought that both cats were talking about in reality, neither were talking about him in hushed voices. The unease and the paranoid feelings that grew when he became uncomfortable. It wasn't his fault, he knew that, but as he struggled to over come what had happened to him, his mind began to sabotage his attempts to put what happened behind him.

Flanked by Oushou on one side, comforting and gentle in a way he never thought the snake could be. On his other side stood Yonekuni, strong and aloof. Feeling his body starting to tremble at the thought of a nearly complete stranger, this heavyweight that he barely knew, now knew what he went through. The lightweight that he had only been introduced seemed to know what happened. A personal and although private, hell.

"H-how could you tell him?" He asked gently staring down at the floor. "Can you answer me? I-I know I disgust you with what h-has happened to me, but that doesn't mean you have the right to tell everyone."

He tried to smile which broke at the sight of guilt in those blue eyes. The stifling silence was his answer, pausing for a moment before looking at Oushou. "Did you, Oushou? D-did you tell anyone?"

He could see the snake pause before nodding. "I didn't tell anyone what happened to you other than being kidnapped. I-" Dark eyes kept his gaze, a hand reaching out to hold his while a rub of a finger against the back of his hand in an attempt to soothe him. He wanted to snatch his hand away. Wanted to pull away from the two, leave them behind. Wanted nothing more than to curl in on himself. To protect himself from more hurt than he already had the taste of.

He had his pride and though he had been thrown down and taken roughly, he wouldn't allow anything of the sort to happen to him again. The gentle lean against his shoulder, a breath against the side of his neck and the memories that came rushing at him. Assaulting him, hands trembling as his heart raced and breath laboring.

"It's okay, Shirou," the gentle voice that coaxed him back, "it's just me and I'm not going to hurt you."

A nod, hesitant before nodding a little more.

"Let's go."

He felt a nudge of a soul as the blond called out silently to him. As though Yonekuni was attempting to apologize for his hesitation, for the near rejection days before. He didn't catch the calculating look that Oushou shot Yonekuni, the hand that was placed on the swell of his stomach. The blond didn't have a clue to what he was going through. Biting his lip, he refused to let what Yonekuni had done bother him, the fear and hints of disgust that he caught in the blond's blue eyes. Without acknowledging the silent apology, he kept his lips close as he followed the snake out of the apartment.


	3. Breaking

**Title**: Breaking  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Character/Pairings**: Shirou hints of Yonekuni/Shirou  
**Series**: Sex Pistols  
**Part of**: Alt Universe; Side drabbles set after "Intertwining of a hurricane". Set before "Hidden from view: Just one touch" & A Slight slip  
**Notes/Warnings**: Struggling to get over the pain and the scars that haunt him, Shirou's courted by two males with two different reasons. Can he get over their actions? And will he chose the right one that will treat him right? His mind supplied what the male failed to say, breaking him in ways that Mikkel failed to do.

_So you think that I asked for this?  
Let me show what I think of your lips._

His fingers curled in the top blanket of the hospital bed, struggling to control the trembling. The pity and the disgust, lingering in blue eyes, the way the blond heavyweight struggled to keep his eyes from turning away from him. He knew that the reptile was trying not to flinch when he spoke, trying to keep from blurting out the words that wanted to slip free.

Every movement he made in the bed, shifting and feeling the sharp pain running through him. Memories of the blade slicing through his skin. Words that he didn't have to see to know they were carved on his back. Demeaning and claiming, the rip of skin and the taste of blood stained fingers that were shoved in his mouth. He didn't have to speak to relay the nightmares, the injections of drugs numbing the fear that the monster would return when he awoke in the middle of the night.

He didn't ask about his child, the surgery having happened just a few days before. He couldn't blame the baby for this, couldn't blame anyone but himself. Just the way the blond that sat in the chair beside his bed conveyed silently, the break when the heavyweight looked away from. The opening of a mouth, closing it before opening it once more. He would own up to his mistakes, wouldn't allow Madarame to point it out to him, even if the blond never said anything of the sort.

"So... have you named him?"

The hesitant words, an attempt at conversation and it took him a moment to come to the realization that Madarame was talking about the baby. He hadn't even been told the sex of the child. Mouth dry, wishing he was allowed to drink, even a drop of water, he could only shake his head. He knew that outside his room stood his parents and Oushou, most likely listening in on this stuttered, one sided conversation that was going nowhere.

"I-" he tried to lick his lips, flinching at the pain from cracked lips while his hand came up, touching his stitched up bottom lip, closing his eyes and giving in while his other hand came up to touch the back of his neck. The fresh stitches that closed the gap, the surgery that repaired what was torn inside and outside of him and for the first time, he broke. Clenching his eyes tightly close, hot and bitter tears slipped free. And while he wept silently, only the shaking of his shoulders was the hint of what he was going through, he could feel the accusing look that Madarame gave him. He may haven't let Mikkel break him, but his memories and his mind worked on breaking him, doing what the heavyweight wolf failed to do.

The drugs in his system messed with his mind, turning everything around and screwing with his view of reality while he heard Mikkel's voice in his head. Haunting and taunting him while the blond looked on helplessly, cursing himself for not being able to help.


	4. Angered promises

******Title**: Angered promises  
******Rating**: PG-13  
******Characters**: Shirou, Yonekuni, Oushou  
******Series**: Sex Pistols  
******Part of**: Alt universe: Drabbles set after Intertwining of a hurricane, set in the middle of "Hidden from view"  
******Notes/Warnings**: A short drabble. Struggling to get over the pain and the scars that haunt him, Shirou's courted by two males with two different reasons. Can he get over their actions? And will he chose the right one that will treat him right? When he shares the news of what happened with his family and those closest to him, Shirou never thought the repercussions would be so great.

He didn't think by letting what had happened on the boat would cause such an outrage between his parents and the blond heavyweight. After a comment was made, a hint of matching one of the two with parents who were interested in his son. He had spoken up, voicing what he had conversed with the spirit of the sea.

"One of them will be the bride to a mermaid. That's what I promised in-" He had swallowed, forcing back the emotions that rose when he thought of why he agreed to the promise. "In exchange for helping me, in keeping Mikkel distracted, I promised him the hand of my child. I-I just never knew that I'd have two children."

The looks of shock that crossed their faces, seeing anger and surprise flickering across their faces.

"H-How could you do that? Promise the hand of your child to a being you never knew!"

"I wasn't in the position to actually refuse," he cried back, anger mixing in with the despair that started to rise, "what would you have done then? Would you refuse the only help that was offered you? Refuse everything and face that man? Because-" Shirou turned his head away, dashing at the tears that fell down his cheeks.

"You weren't there! You didn't know what he had done and what he had planned! I took whatever help I could get. And I felt the power the spirit radiated and-and it was enough to convince me-" His words were interrupted by the snake to his left, catching the attention of his parents and Yonekuni. Words that shocked him to his core, another stab of betrayal hit him.

"How could you promise my child to a-a creature that rarely shows its self!?" The strong words from Oushou, causing him to step back. He shouldn't have to fear his friend, no, not friend anymore. The betrayal still fresh in his mind and his body, something that will take a long time to get over. "I mean, how do you know that this-this person isn't going to just take my child away from me?"

"What right do you have in this, Oushou?" A snap back, baring his teeth in a rush of anger. Why should he have to show fear to an angered male? The same angered male that betrayed his trust, ruined years of friendship. "Don't you remember what you've done to me? I did what I had to do to survive. What would you prefer me to do, sit back and wait for him to _rape _me again? To be used to that monster's advantage?" He turned on his heel, about to storm out of the living room that everyone had gathered in for what he had to say.

"My child-children, will be raised and groomed to be chosen. Either one could be the bride, the spirit never told me which. _They _won't go through what I went through." The fight that had filled him left him, leaving him weak and wanting to lean on a strong shoulder. Aching to be told that he made the right decision when he had no other choice. "I thought by telling you this, you won't place expectations on their shoulders. That they, despite being promised to a mermaid, they could live a normal life without being forced into any more." Licking his dry lips, struggling to keep from showing any more emotions from slipping free, Shirou held his head high and left the angered group behind.

The walk up the stairs seemed to zap what strength he had left, making it to his room and to the two bassinets that occupied his room. It was just months ago that his trust in his friend was broken nearly beyond repair and just two months ago, the second child. The form that the child took, completely opposite of Tadakuni. "It may be the three of us for now, little ones," he whispered to the sleeping figures, "I did what I had to do to survive and they don't like it."

Pulling off his glasses, struggling to blink away the tears before bowing his head.


End file.
